The present invention is directed to a method and machine for forming informational items, such as outserts, and bonding together the informational items in a stack.
An outsert is an informational item formed from a sheet of paper which is folded in two perpendicular directions. The sheet of paper has information printed thereon, which is typically information relating to a pharmaceutical product or drug. The outsert may be adhesively attached to the top or side of a pharmaceutical container, such as a bottle of pills. Alternatively, the outsert may be inserted loosely into a cardboard box in which a pharmaceutical container is disposed. After purchase of the pharmaceutical product by a consumer, the outsert may be unfolded so that the consumer may read the information printed thereon.
There are a number of patents which disclose methods of forming outserts and machines that may be used in connection with the formation of outserts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,815 to Michael Vijuk discloses an automatic stacking and folding apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,195 to Michael Vijuk discloses various methods and apparatus for forming outserts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,931 to Robert Vijuk discloses a method and apparatus for forming a folded leaflet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,873 to Michael Vijuk discloses an apparatus for stacking folded sheets on edge. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,374, 5,813,700 and 5,909,899 disclose various methods of forming outserts.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a method of forming outserts having product information relating to a pharmaceutical product printed thereon and bonding said outserts together, comprising: (a) forming a first outsert from a first sheet of paper having information relating to a pharmaceutical product printed thereon by making at least one fold in a first direction in said first sheet of paper and by making at least one fold in a second direction that is perpendicular to said first direction, said first outsert having a first face and a second face opposite said first face; (b) forming a second outsert from a second sheet of paper having information relating to a pharmaceutical product printed thereon by making at least one fold in a first direction in said second sheet of paper and by making at least one fold in a second direction that is perpendicular to said first direction, said second outsert having a first face and a second face opposite said first face; (c) forming a third outsert from a third sheet of paper having information relating to a pharmaceutical product printed thereon by making at least one fold in a first direction in said third sheet of paper and by making at least one fold in a second direction that is perpendicular to said first direction, said third outsert having a first face and a second face opposite said first face; (d) automatically conveying said first, second and third outserts to a bonding apparatus; (e) automatically depositing an adhesive on one of said faces of said first outsert and one of said faces of said second outsert; and (f) causing said one of said faces of said first outsert to be bonded to one of said faces of said second outsert and one of said faces of said second outsert to be bonded to one of said faces of said third outsert to form a multiple outsert assembly having said second outsert adhesively bonded between said first outsert and said third outsert.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of forming outserts having product information relating to a pharmaceutical product printed thereon and bonding said outserts together, comprising: (a) folding a first sheet of paper having information relating to a pharmaceutical product printed thereon by making a plurality of folds in said first sheet of paper to form a first folded article, said folds in said first sheet of paper being parallel to each other and parallel to a first direction; (b) folding said first folded article by making a plurality of folds in said first folded article to form a second folded article, said folds in said first folded article being parallel to a second direction, said second direction being perpendicular to said first direction; (c) depositing an adhesive on a portion of said second folded article; (d) folding said second folded article by making a fold in said second folded article to form a first outsert having a first face and a second face opposite said first face, said fold in said second folded article being parallel to said second direction and being made so that said adhesive holds said first outsert in a substantially closed position; (e) folding a second sheet of paper having information relating to a pharmaceutical product printed thereon by making a plurality of folds in said second sheet of paper to form a third folded article, said folds in said second sheet of paper being parallel to each other and parallel to said first direction; (f) folding said third folded article by making a plurality of folds in said third folded article to form a fourth folded article, said folds in said third folded article being parallel to said second direction; (g) depositing an adhesive on a portion of said fourth folded article; (h) folding said fourth folded article by making a fold in said fourth folded article to form a second outsert having a first face and a second face opposite said first face of said second outsert, said fold in said fourth folded article being parallel to said second direction and being made so that said adhesive holds said second outsert in a substantially closed position; (i) folding a third sheet of paper having information relating to a pharmaceutical product printed thereon by making a plurality of folds in said third sheet of paper to form a fifth folded article, said folds in said third sheet of paper being parallel to each other and parallel to said first direction; (j) folding said fifth folded article by making a plurality of folds in said fifth folded article to form a sixth folded article, said folds in said fifth folded article being parallel to said second direction; (k) depositing an adhesive on a portion of said sixth folded article; (1) folding said sixth folded article by making a fold in said sixth folded article to form a third outsert having a first face and a second face opposite said first face of said third outsert, said fold in said sixth folded article being parallel to said second direction and being made so that said adhesive holds said third outsert in a substantially closed position; (m) automatically conveying said first outsert to a bonding apparatus; (n) automatically conveying said second outsert to said bonding apparatus; (o) automatically conveying said third outsert to said bonding apparatus; (p) automatically depositing an adhesive on one of said faces of said first outsert; (q) automatically depositing an adhesive on one of said faces of said second outsert; (r) orienting said first outsert in a vertical orientation; (s) orienting said second outsert in a vertical orientation; (t) with said first and second outserts in said vertical orientations, pushing said second outsert against said first outsert so that said one face of said first outsert with said adhesive disposed thereon is forced against said one face of said second outsert to adhesively bond said first outsert to said second outsert; (u) orienting said third outsert in a vertical orientation; and (v) with said second and third outserts in said vertical orientations, pushing said third outsert against said second outsert so that said one face of said second outsert with said adhesive disposed thereon is forced against said one face of said third outsert to adhesively bond said second outsert to said third outsert.
Other aspects of the invention are defined by the claims set forth at the end of this patent.